lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dernwyn
Character in an alternate universe. Born near the sea of Befalas and trained as a shieldmaiden of Rohan by her mentor Leofwyn, Dernwyn is as deadly with a bow as she is with a blade. Having survived an attack on the Westfold, she was one of the brave women to help Eowyn defend the caves from Saruman's Uruk-hai and finds herself even more devoted to her shieldmaiden duties when she was overjoyed at Eowyn's victory over the Witch-King. She is later revealed to be the half-elven product of an affair between Legolas and a Numenor women named Tinuthiel, which explains her grace fighting style and an archery talent can even surpass even the best archer among the riders. She is even called Melgil (meaning 'love-star') by some Fellowship members, including her father. She is one of the few women in Middle-earth with a playful and carefree attitude toward others, but is quick to shy away her feelings whenever she falls for a man (or elf, or hobbit). Life as a Shieldmaiden Dernwyn is first seen in Frodo's Revenge fending off marauding orcs when Frodo rushes in to help her. She is searching for her friend Wulfhelm, who went missing since the start of the Fourth Age. One of the first Rohirrim to greet the former ring-bearer, she later finds him lying battered after he was attacked on his way home, and dedicates herself to protect him despite his half-protests. Two weeks later, her encampment near the Isen River was attacked by a group of Hasharin assassins, led by a Haradrim princess named Saleme. It was there that she and Wulfhelm reuinted to help the survivors repel the attack. Dernwyn was soon overcome with grief when she witnesses Saleme killing her best friend right before her eyes, and rushes in attempt to extract her revenge upon the 'Hasharin Witch', but their breif duel ended in a tie when the assasins had to flee from incoming reinforcements led by Eaoden. Later, she receives a visit from Frodo, who was helping the Dwarves search for seven jewels that are located in the Warg Caves, and she was appalled to see that the hobbit has grown taller (due to the effects of an Ent Draught he drank during a mission in Fangorn). Despite her grief over the loss of Wulfhelm, her promise to help Frodo has never died down as she helps him search for the jewels while fighting any Wargs that lurk in the caves. Dernwyn then helped him and the rangers eliminate the Easterlings that patrol the northern parts of Ithilien. After she got home, she went to visit Leofwyn, who has just fallen ill from the Black Disease, which there seems to be no cure for. Nonetheless, Dernwyn is everso determined to help her mentor get better. Revalation After the Black Disease victims were cured following Frodo's lastest battle against the One Ring's remnants, Dernwyn continues to help Frodo, along with some other Fellowship members, in the struggle against a familiar force that threatens to destroy Gondor once more. One member in particular, Legolas of Mirkwood, instantly recongnizes the shieldmaiden even though it has only been nearly a century since he has last seen her. It is later revealed that she is in fact his only daughter, a product of his affair with a young mortal woman. Dernwyn herself comes to realize she has fallen for Frodo, though she has never told him this even through his suspicions. She has already been drawn to no more than a few men, who are either too sulked in their pasts, are with somebody else or have already gone before she could ever tell them how she felt. But the more she is egged on about it, the more she feels herself opening up more without even realizing it. Union Between Man and Hobbit As Frodo has grown more taller, so does his love for the half-elven shieldmaiden. Yet Dernwyn does not know it was he who carried the One Ring to Mt.Doom. Though romance is uncommon between a hobbit and a man or elf (due to size), it is through encouragement from members of the Fellowship and Dernwyn's humble devotion that Frodo gradually lets his guard down and encourages her to do the same. Dernwyn's secrecy finally comes to a close when her visit to the ring-bearer memorial was interupted by a group of Nazgul who she holds responsible for the deaths of those she once held dear. Dernwyn was on a verge of defeat when Frodo (in his Chaos form) flies in to save her, scaring the ringwraiths off with the Flare spell. It is through the appearance of Chaos that Dernwyn realized that Frodo is indeed the one who went to Mt.Doom, and was even more astounded when he pulls her in for a kiss before flying off and returning in his true form wounded. Category:Females